First Love Will Always Be Remembered
by FullMoonAngelo
Summary: This is a Kyou X Tohru Fanfic. It's based on the Manga vol 2. This is my first Fic enjoy it and Review it please, Chap 6 is up
1. Remember

**This is a fanfic of Fruits Basket also known as Furuba, i dont own the Character or the Anime (darn it XD). I love Tohru and Kyou coupling so Yuki fans dont read if you are Yuki fans because this is a Kyou X Tohru fic. This is my first Fan-fic altough i suck at summary **

**: Warning :**

**my english is crappy so sorry for that **

**Prologue: this is a fanfic based on the manga vol #2. When tohru tells her friends about the boy with the cap. **

Chapter 1: Remember

That same night they played the card game: Dai Hin Min. After that they went to bed.

"Ack...my throat hurts from yelling so much..." Uo said while climbing on Tohru's bed. Tohru put the blanket good so they could sleep. "I ended up losing again" she said with a smile. Hana also sat on Tohru's bed and followed they're conversation. She looked at Tohru's bed "Still, you have a nice bed" she said. Tohry smiled "Shigure-san bought it for me" now she had a sweatdrop on her head (typical manga style XD) "He's acting like an old man with his first grandchild" they laughed.

Meanwhile Kyou was about going to the toilet but overheard they're conversation. He stood behind Tohru's door and listened. At Tohru's room Uo found a hat in Tohru's closet. "Huh? Tohru...you still have this hat?" she hold the hat and point at it to Tohru. Tohru smiled and thinked about it. "Yes is has a sentimental value" Uo looked at her and so did Hana "really how come?" Uo answered.

Tohru grabbed the hat from her friend. She looked at it "That's right I haven't told you about it, have I?"

_Flashback; meanwhile with Tohru telling the story_

"When I was six or seven, the boys always teased me" small tohru was standing all alone "One day some boys were chasing me and i was really scared. I kept running away and got lost"

Kyou was still standing behind the door listening to Tohru's story. Tohru continued "But I was scared of the boys finding me so I hid. I stayed there all night" Tohru sat back on her bed so her back was against the wall. "I cryed and cryed" Tohru looked at the hat and smiled softly. "In the morning a boy appeared in front of me wearing this hat. He stared at me for a while and then ran off. I coulnd't help myself I just had to follow him"

Kyou still listening to her story and wondered _"It can't be can it?"_ Tohru continued. "I followed him a long way and screamed, Please wait, please don't leave, I want to Go Home!. Tears were filling my eyes and then I tripped and fell on the ground, I was afraid to lose this boy out of sight. But when i looked up the boy stood still and waited for me to stand up. When I stood up he went around the corner and this time I really thought I lost him but each time he waited for me. He was a mysterious boy. I got all tired from all the running and became dizzy I didn't notice anymore where he was because I only had my head down" Thoru looked at her friends and then back at the hat "and then the boy gave me his hat to me when i looked up the boy was gone and I, I was at my house, he had led me home. I went to thank him but I couldn't find him anywhere. The only proof that he was there at all was the hat he gave me"

_End flasback_

Kyou realized that it was him she was talking about. He wanted to walk away, but then overheard something else.

Uo smiled "what a wonderful story" she grabbed tohru's hand "It would be an even better story if you met him again and fell in love" Tohru layed the hat on her bed. "This may sound weird but this boy was my first love. And.. I have the feeling he's already here but that I don't notice.." Uo laughed "Torhu that's a really weird thought, I mean that Shigure guy is to old and the Prince...well I dont think he wants to mess his hair with a hat. And for Orange head" Uo laughed even harder "he's to stupid to lead a girl to her home"

Kyou was a little bit in shock. He heard Tohru saying about the boy that it was her first love and that she had the feeling he was around _"Should I tell her?" _Kyou wandered _"No, I won't tell I think see will just laugh that stupid girl" _he went to the toilet and after that he went to bed _"You were my first love to Tohru..." _he thought

**Next Chapter: _Acting Strange _**

http: What do you think? good or bad? please review it

Review Please


	2. Acting Strange

**Auhters note:**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and i hope you'll enjoy this one as well.**

Chapter 2: Acting Strange

Th next morning...

Kyou was up early and drinkt some milk he noticed Yuki "Hey Yuki" Kyou noticed there was something different about Yuki "you that is..you" Yuki answered standing infront of Kyou, his head fell on Kyou's shoulder and fell in sleep again. Kyou screamed it out "Wake up Damnit" Kyou didnt notice Tohru coming into the kitchen "Goodmorning, sohma-kun isn't a morning person is he?" Yuki walked half absent minded to an other room "Phew..." Kyou now notice Tohru and didn't know how to react towards her. He still thought about her and the cap. "Tohru..." he silencely said while looking at the ground. "Yes Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked with a smile. _Oh yeah that's right she doesn't know im that boy...how confusing _"Good morning Tohru make me some breakfast ok?" Tohru was confused because she thought Kyou wanted to say something to her.

Kyou walked out of the kitchen. _"I wonder what's wrong with him" _Tohru wandered while making breakfast for the others _"I didn't say anything stupid, did I?" _Thoru came to the living room where Kyou and Yuki were arguing as usuall "A cat and a mouse" Kyou, Yuki and Tohru gapsed when Hana said that "That's what they're like" she looked at Kyou and Yuki. Uo was standing next to Hana "See, they're always fighting wasn't there a cartoon like?" Yuki and Kyou relaxed a bit "Tom and Jerry" Uo laughed "Yeah you're right they look like Tom and Jerry only in human form" Tohru laughed nervous. "Oh yeah They're here" kyou thought. "You two don't get along do you?" Uo asked "NO!" both Yuki and Kyou answered and looked at each other with an angry face, both thinking "Damn Cat" and "Damn Rat"

After breakfast they all went to school. Tohru walked next to her best friends, Kyou and Yuki behind her in silence, ignoring each othter (note: what do you expect they walked cheerfully hand in hand XD) "So Tohru find your secret boy already?" Uo asked "Eh? You mean the boy from the hat?" kyou heard that and looked to the other way but listened to they're converstation. "Miss Honda you have a secret boy and who might that be?" He walked now next to Tohru interesed about the boy. Tohru blussed slightly "well you see Sohma-kun..." she told him the story about the boy. "Wow Miss Honda, you're first love right? I hope you find him soon" Tohru smiled "How much I wished I don't think that will happen"

Kyou heared that and felt guilty because he knew he was that boy _"But I know if i would tell her, she would get dissapointed because it's me..." _Kyou gota weird feeling inside _"The more I think about it the more...I...get feelings for her?" _Kyou didnt notice he was staring all the time at Tohru "Yo Orange Head what are you staring at?" Uo yelled. Tohru noticed he had been staring...at her? _"was he just looking at me or was it just my imagination?" _Kyou snapt out of it of his thoughts "Shut up Yankee" Kyou ran of to school "What's with him, stupid Orangy"Uo laughed _"Ever since this morning he's acting strange. There isn't something wrong with him, is there?"_ Tohru got worried of Kyou's behavior _"it hasn't to do anything with me does it?...I hope not" _

Tohru wanted to talk with Kyou on school but couldn't find him. After school she went to work. She still was worried about him. Then she thought about the boy with the hat. _"I wonder who can it be..." _Tohru remembered the conversation this morning when she talked about it with her friends. _"At that moment I saw Kyou staring at me...strange it's like he knows something about the story. I mean Yuki acted different but Kyou...or?" _Tohru let her cleaning lap fall on the ground and raised her hands to her mouth _"Is Kyou the boy...is Kyou my first love?"_ Tohru felt her heart pounding fast when she thought about it. _"If i ask him, he would tell me how stupid i am and then i would feel ashamed. But come to think of it, i always had a special feeling around Kyou like i known him for years already. Different from what I feel for Yuki. This goes more out for...love?" _Tohru grabbed her cleaning lap again. _"i always liked Kyou in a way but never thought he would be the same boy" _Tohry slapped herself for the head, she got dizzy. _"Silly Tohru, you only have silly thoughts because you only want it to be Kyou because you..like him"_

Tohru went home after finishing her job. She saw kyou on the roof. Kyou saw Tohru too. Both they stared at eachother. _"Tohru if you only knew..." _Kyou thought and looked the other way. _"kyou what if its true?" _Tohru walked inside the house welcoming bot Shigure and Yuki.

_I want to know, what will happen if..." _both Kyou and Tohru thought.

Did you like it? Sorry for my english hope you understand it a little. I just love to see Kyou and Tohru coupling XD. Can you please review it for me I appreciate that !

**Next Chapter: Mixed Feelings **


	3. Mixed Feeling

I hope you liked the other chapter, my summary suck i know o well, for those people who read my fic. Thank You . I'm sorry for my english...

Chapter 3 : Mixed Feelings

Kyou was still on the roof thinking about Tohru _"I want to know when she finds out, what will happen then..." _Kyou sat up _"Why is this stupid girl giving me these feelings...is it just because I found out she's the girl I gave my hat to...or is it true?" _Kyou thought about love. He never knew what love was, his mother always said she loved him but that was a lie. She was afraid of him. Even his father left because of his curse... He never had any friends because he looked strange with his orange hair and because he was the cat of the zodiacs.

So if he would love Tohru he never stand a chance, because nobody loved him before so why would she even bother. _"I always scream and yell at her and hurt her feelings" _ Kyou looked at the sky that was now full of stars. _"I'm stupid what if it's another hat that she got from another boy" _Kyou got somehow a sad feeling. What if it was from another boy then he wouldn't be her first love and then when she meets him again she might fall in love again. _"Damnit why am I that concered about stupid Tohru"_

Kyou walked downstairs, he saw Yuki and Tohru laughing, talking and smiling at each other _"Oh yeah that's right, she's always happy when she sees Yuki, she become different then the Tohru I know" _Kyou looked at Yuki and Yuki noticed him "Cat, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked while looking with disgust at Kyou. Tohru looked at Kyou and Kyou looked at Tohru they're eyes met for a second. "Im going to bed, night _" _Kyou said and walkedupstairs._ "Kyou-kun whats wrong with you, why are you acting this way all this sudden" _Tohru got a sad face "What's wrong Miss Honda?" Tohru looked at Yuki and smiled softly "It's nothing, I'm just sleepy, I think I'm going to bed if you don't mind. See you tomorrow alright Sohma-kun? " Yuki nodded and watched her going off. "Is it me or is there something different about these two?" Yuki nodded and looked at Shigure who just got in the room. "If so Shigure I want to find out what tha Damn Cat is thinking and what's wrong with Miss Honda" Shigure got a grin on his face "Is Dear Yuki jealous at Kyou?" Yuki stood up and looked at Shigure with an very angry face "Shut up you stupid dog" He went to his bedroom

When Tohru got in her room she grabbed the hat again. Thinking about it. _"Kyou is really acting strange, I wonder whats wrong with him, I mean if he would know anything about this thing he would tell but what if..."_ Tohru got a strange feeling _"What if kyou aint that boy...what if someone else is the boy...what will I do then" _She signed _"Am I only in love with him because I think he's the boy with the hat and that smae boy my first love is?" _She put the hat down were it layed before _" Even so I can't love him, he dislikes me...he yelles at me when I do something stupid...he doesn't hate me does he...? Mabye that's why he's acting strange... mabye he's just trying to avoid me?" _ Tohru got tears in her eyes she looked at her mothers picture "What did I do wrong mother, why cant I just be good friends with him, without doing stupid things infront of him"

Tohru got changed and went to bed _"What if Kyou ain't that boy.."_ she still wondered "When i find out, what do i tell Kyou...nothing maybe but still" Tohru fell asleep. The next morning it was saturday. Shigure was eating his breakfast while reading his paper. He noticed Tohru didnt eat anything "Tohru is something wrong?" Tohru just looked at him saying nothing "Tohru you know you can tell uncle Shigure" he said with a (erhm, you know him) perveted tone in his voice.

Next Chapter: Finding Answers

So did you like it? I hope so. And yet again sorry for my crappy english so dont flame at me when its soo bad just dont read further or something. Oh and if you are interested I have a Anime forum with all kinds of stuff so If you would like to Join it Your Always Welcome

www.animeidol.info/forums

Btw dont forget to Review


	4. Finding Answers

**:Chapter 4: Finding Answers **

Tohru and Shigure sat on the dinning table. "Is something wrong Tohru?" Shigure asked. He already noticed that there was something going on between Tohru and Kyou. So he had to find out.

"I just..I'm confused right now" Tohru looked at Shigure "I have this past about me and some boy who gave me his hat, he was my first love and it's strange but I have the feeling he's around me all the time since I've been here" Shigure nodded _"So there is something going on..." _"This may sound weird bit I think the boy is Kyou. I mean if I had to seperate my feelings for him and Yuki both are completely different. With Yuki its more like sister-brother love or just good friendship love...But with Kyou I don't now it's more like I know him for ages already." Shigure laughed "So kyou finally defeated Yuki with something" Tohru didn't understand because there was to much on her mind right now. "Never mind" He smiled. "Kyou is acting strange lately. Like he's avoiding me eversince Uo and Hana came over. The next day when we went to school, when I was telling Yuki about this boy...I thought he was staring at me and when Uo said something he just ran off ever since he's acting different. I hope he's not mad at me or something?" Shigure smiled again. "Tohru dont worry I dont think he's mad at you but I do think you should go to him and ask him if he is that boy. Don't be ashamed when he aint that boy or dont feel stupid because you have the right to know it" Tohru smiled and wanted to hug Shigure because of his help, but she didn't because he would change into a dog "Thank you Shigure, tonight I tell him" Tohru walked of to her room.

Yuki came in the living room with some thee. "So found anything out yet?" Shigure put the paper down he was reading. "Yes...but not going to tell anything you'll see it soon enough I hope..." Yuki blinked and then nodded. He was a bit dissapointed but on the other way happy for Tohru he even was happy for Kyou...His face changed into something dark _"Don't get sick thought about the damn cat now"_

Later that day Kyou was watching tv while laying on the ground. Shigure walked into the same room first didnt notice Kyou. But then he did "Kyou-kun what are you watching?" Kyou still watched without looking at Shigure "Something" Shigure got a I-Want-To-Tease-Him smile on his face. "What's this something?" kyou got his cat ears popped out because he was irritated "Just something ok?" Shigure laughed behing his hand "Oh! Oh! Is this something funny?" As expected kyou turned his head and looked very angry "Shut up, go away damnit" Shigure laughed again "My my your quite tempered lately arent yoy? Is something on your mind?" Kyou cats ears dissapeared and he thought _"Is it so clear that all of you can see?" _Shigure got supicious "Come kyou tell me is it about a girl?" Kyou looked at shigure and then at the Tv. "Yes" Shigure got a suprise look on his face _"Oh? This is the first time I'm having a serious conversation with kyou"_ Shigure sat down on the ground behind a small table looking at kyou who was laying with his back to Shigure "There is this girl..." Kyou turned the tv off, but still layed like he was laying because not looking at Shigure "I have this feeling for...this girl and I think we have kinda a past together" Kyou told his side of the story, same story but in his way. Shigure nodded "But still I'm not sure if it's the same hat and if I'm that Boy. I mean what if I mistaken her for another girl or that same girl has another story about a boy with an hat" Kyou signed "It's Tohru i'm talking about" He lokked at Shirgure "ohhhh Kyou-kun is in L-o-o-o-ove with Tohru, Kyou and Tohru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I------" Kyou ears popped out again and blushed slightly "Shut up you perve" Shigure got a serious look on his face "Kyou-kun you know the answer right? You should ask Tohru, don't be afraid if you aren't the Boy, don't be afraid she will laugh ---she's stupid remember---- but just ask" Kyou thought for a while "Alright tonight I go see her and ask her" He stood up and walked away _"Good luck Tohru and Kyou"_ Shigure smiled _" I'm soooo happy Kyou and Thoru getting Together"_ Shigure's smiled faded _"Or at least I hope..."_

That Night-

Tohru washed some plates after dinner. After that she hang some laundry outside She noticed Kyou on the roof he was looking at the sky _"After this I'm...I'm going to ask him...but what if...? "_ Tohru smiled soflty and continued the laundry

Kyou noticed Tohru downstairs. He saw her hanging up the laundry _"Why is she looking so sad? Did something happen?"_ He noticed she finished and that she walked inside again. _"She must be tired..._" Kyou wanted to rest a bit but remembered that he wanted to ask her the thing _"I guess I have no choice...but what if?"_ he stood up and climbed of the roof _"She must be in her room"_

Tohru was in the kitchen putting some clothes in the dryer, When she saw Shigure. She smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back. She climbed on the roof "Kyou...I need to speak w----" She noticed there was nobody. "That's strange a few minutes ago he was here" She got sad "well, then I cant ask Kyou tonight can I?" she climbed of the roof again and walked to her room.

While walking to Tohru's room Kyou met Shigure he only nodded and shigure smiled and nodded _"Funny...they're both somewhere else" _Kyou knocked on Tohru's door and then opnened it "Thoru, I want to—"he noticed no one was there. He noticed a hat laying on the ground. He walked to it and picked it up. He looked at it "This is..."

Tohru noticed that her room door was open _"Someoene is in my room?" _When she came in her room she saw Kyou standing with the hat. He noticed her. Theyre eyes met "Kyou..." kyou still looked at her "Tohru"

**Next Chapter: It Doesnt Matter**

Please Revieuw it for me


	5. It Doesnt Matter

**: Chapter 5 :It Doesn't Matter **

Both Yuki and Shigure were reading something at the dining table. "Say...is there already something going on?" Yuki asked, still reading in his book. Shigure looked over his paper to Yuki "Say Yuki why don't you just tell the truth and don't hurt Kyou...you know might even hurt Tohru " Yuki put his book down and closed his eyes. "You know how deep Tohru's feelings are for the cat, so if I would tell the truth it won't change anything about her feeling for him. And I don't care about that Damn Cat" Yuki opened his eyes again and now looked at Shigure "Even so I don't even have to tell them because they will find out soon enough" Shigure nodded "Even so Yuki, if it goes wrong...then---" he got a fake crying face "Then I won't see Kyou and Tohru together " He 'cried '. Yuki signed "You never change dont you? You perveted dog"Shigure got a small grin on his face. "I'm going to my room " Yuki said and walked away. Shigure only watched him off and strated to read his paper again.

Kyou and Tohru looked at eachother "Tohru..." Kyou looked at the hat again and then back at Tohru. Tohru stared at Kyou "Kyou..." Kyou looked once more at the hat " This is...?" Tohru also looked at the hat but didnt say anything. "This is the hat..." he sat down on Tohru's bed, he didnt know what to say about it. He only stared at the hat. "Kyou, whats wrong?" Tohru saw him staring at the hat.

"This is not mine..." he stared at Tohru. Tohru shock, an emotion came running into her. She felt tears in her eyes "You're...you're...not" she coulnd't speak very well she was to shock. _"Kyou...is...not the boy...Kyou isnt the boy, why?"_ She wanted to cry, she wanted to change everything, she wanted to change from what kyou had said to her, she wanted him to say him that he was the boy. But now he's saying the hat was not his...he wasn't the boy.

"This is not mine...this is..." Kyou continued. He dropped the hat and put his head in his hands. Thinking about it. _"I'm not the boy I made a mistake...I'm not her first Love...I'm just the overtempered Kyou to her not her...lover" _Kyou looked up and noticed Tohru's sad face. Tohru looked to him. "I thought...I thought.." she couldnt say it. "I remember now" Tohru looked up from what kyou said. _"He looks so sad"_ she thought

Kyou looked away from Tohru "When I was younger I always fought with Yuki, just like now, one day he stole my hat. I didnt care because it was just a hat, but when I was playing I saw him wearin my hat. He had a girl behind him. She was a cute girl and I wished I was Yuki, funny isnt it, So I could talk to this girl. I noticed Yuki was running away from her. But when I noticed she tripped I wanted to kick Yuki because I thought he was going to leaveher behind. But he didn't...he waited for her. I followed them without letting them notice me. I saw that they stopped, the girl was out of breath and didnt notice Yuki anymore. Yuki gave the hat to this girl and ran away. At that moment I only thought that I wanted to be Yuki, to be with that girl.

"Kyou" Tohru said. _"So it was Yuki not Kyou...but then it was Yuki who was my first love...but I don't love Yuki, I love Kyou"_ she noticed Kyou standing up "I hope..." he still loked away from her. "I hope you will be happy with Yuki" Kyou walked away from Tohru without saying anything and not looking at her. He left her behing _"This isnt the way it supposed to be I want kyou with me. I love Him. I don't care if he doesnt love me...I just...I just"_ Tears were falling on Tohru's cheeks "WAIT" she screamed. Kyou heard her, stopped for a second but continued walking away. _"Stupid girl what does she matter about me. She love Yuki and always loved him" _he signed "KYOU" Tohru screamed and cryed. "I...I...Love YOU!" kyou stood still. He froze by those words. _"Love me...did she just say she loved me...?" _He got a sad smile on his face "Don't be stupid" he wisphered.

"Your just stupid arent you? " Kyou heard Yuki behind him "Stupid cat, don't you see she loves you" Kyou looked at Yuki with an suprised face "What you know about it you stupid Rat don't make 'me hit you" He made a fist of one hand. Yuki walked to him and got close to him. "Don't be stupid" he wisphered in kyou's ear. Kyou's eyes widened and realized he was serious...they both were. He heard her crying. As he ran into her room, she looked up with teary eyes "Ky---" Kyou let himself fell on the ground next to Tohru and pulled her in his arms. Tohru's teary eyes widened and smiled faintly "It doesnt matter Kyou..." Kyou smiled.

**Next Chapter: With You**

**Hi Guys! So what do you think, mabye its kinda out of the story (a little) but when i heard it was Yuki and not Kyou I had to make another story, but still Kyou X Tohru of course XD. Oh well please review it what you think about this. Thanks!**


	6. With You

**GOMEN! for the lateness im really sorry but im reall inspireless! so i think this chapter suck! sorry guys**

With you

After hearin tohru saying it doenst matter he wanted to hold her closer to him. He was in love with this girl and never wanted to let go her. Tohru smiled softly tears still running over her cheeks. She felt her heart racing. Did she ever felt like this before? She loved him alright, There were no words say how much she loved him.

Kyo looked at her. He smiled. "what is it that i like about you, i mean your always clumpsy and always appologizing hundred of times," he stroked her cheek. Kyo slowly moved his head to her and got closer. "I love you.." he said before touching her lips. Tohru's eyes widened for a second and got a pink blush on her cheeks but answered kyou's kiss.

"Kyou...you pervet" shigure giggled. He was standing in tohru dooropening watching those to. Kyou went all red "YOU DAMN DOG HOW LONG WERE YOU WATCHING" kyou screamed. "long enough till you took affentisch of dear tohru" kyou got pissed and shigure only laughed at him. "he didn---" tohru nervously said. _He kissed me...he kissed me _tohru tought over and over. "look at her kyou she is still in shock" kyou ran towards shigure he wanted to hit him. Shigure quickly got away and giggle and sings "kyo the pervert kyo the pervert"

Tohru walked toward her desk and took her mothers picture "mother today i got my first kiss, and you never guess who it was from...it was kyou...im so happy" she was so happy tears were rolling over her cheeks again. Yuki saw her. "miss honda? Is everything alright? Did kyo hurt you?" tohru looked at yuki and just smiled "no yuki im just happy, im just happy" yuki smiled "if your happy then im happy to...if that damn cat ever tries to hurt you inform me ok? Then i'll kick his ass" yuki winked at her and walked away. Tohru stood there with a smile.

The next day shigure was still teasing kyou. Kyou finally ingored him and walked to tohru who was doing the dishes. "tohru?" tohru put one of the plate down she was cleaning "yes kyou?" kyo looked into another direction "would you like to go out with me on a date?" and then he looked at her to see her reaction. "sure, lets go then" she forgot about the dishes because she wanted to be with kyo alone so badly.

They went to the park nearby. Sitting on a bench with the view of the lake. "tohru...if anything happens...would you stay with me?" kyo looked at her. Tohru got a bit suprised _where did that come from_ "he? What do you meaan kyo" kyou looked at the lake "will you always stay with me even if things get hard, even if akito wont allow it...even if you see my----" tohru grabbed his hand a blush was on kyo's face now "of course silly, i mean no im sorry i didnt mean to call you silly, im sorry, no what i mean is im with you, and i'm always with you...because i love you kyo...i always have..." tohru smiled and blushed a bit. Kyou was suprised but happy at the same time. He took her chin in his hand and lift it so he could look straight in her eyes. "I l-o-v-e y-o-u" with every single letter he said he moved closer to her and soflty kissed her. After a moment they stopped "i love you because...your you and because i can be with you" she smiled and kissed him again.

She only heard him wisphering before she went to bed "I promise that i'llbe always With You"


End file.
